Unfortunate Melodies
by Sapphire's Ink
Summary: Rolu. Rogue and Lucy both have feelings for the other that they refuse to acknowledge due to the history regarding their future selves. Sally's song only pushes them further, but who ever said Sally doesn't end up with Jack? I would love to punch them. I do not own Fairy Tail or Nightmare before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Rolu. Lucy and Rogue both believe the one they love doesn't love them back. They're really wrong with that assessment.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm writing this on my tablet. I do not own Fairy Tail, nor 'Sally's Song' from The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

Songs. Thinking back on them, it seemed songs were always the root of problems. At least for a certain key-holder who has made contracts with ten of the Zodiac, and a shadow-wielding third-generation dragon slayer.

Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the Fairy Tail guild, lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Once and a while, she would groan and turn around onto her side, only to repeat the process about a half hour later.

Lucy had forced Natsu to sleep on her bed after several Lucy kicks to the face. His loud snoring, however, was not the reason why the blonde couldn't sleep.

She, Happy and Natsu had just watched The Nightmare Before Christmas (Because it had just come out on Netflix), and she especially loved the musical numbers of the movie. One in particular was pounding through her skull, keeping her from sleep as she thought of one dragon slayer in particular. One with short/long obsidian hair and mesmerising ruby eyes. His voice was even more entrancing to her, and she would stop at nothing to see him smile warmly. A true smile.

But all those thoughts kept leading back to that same song.

' _And does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be..._ '.

In Lucy's mind, Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth was far too good for her.

Two hundred thirty-seven miles away, the shadow dragon slayer lay in bed staring at the ceiling, his partner lying against his muscular stomach.

Rogue Cheney knew he was entranced by Lucy the minute he lay eyes on her. In fact, he had to physically will himself to close his eyes to keep himself from being blinded by her radiance. Since then, his mind remained glued to her face.

He had tried everything, but every time he tried to approach her, Natsu punched his in the face. Not like he did anything wrong.

Then the dreams started coming.

When he drifted off to dreamland like everyone else, instead of dreaming about chocolate or cheese, his dreams were oddly specific. Standing in a bath of fire in front of the Eclipse gate which everyone fought so desperately hard to destroy, and going back. A few scenes passed with him talking to Princess Hisui, but the clearest part of all of them was standing before Natsu, Pantherlily, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and apparently a Lucy from the future.

"You!" He said, looking at Lucy. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

He recognised this spell.

 _'No!'_

The future Lucy stepped in front of the Lucy from the dream and the future Lucy died.

That was always when the dreams stopped.

When this dream started becoming far too consistent for his liking, keeping up with his dreams for two weeks, he went to see Rufus.

He could remember that moment far too clearly.

Rogue called up the memory as Rufus put his index and middle fingers on either side of his head just above his ears and Rufus probed through his mind but flinched back with a growl covering his face.

"What the hell...?" the memory mage stuttered.

"That's what I'm asking!"

"Rogue, this is not a dream. The consistency of it scares me. Nothing of it ever changed in the past two weeks?"

"No."

That's when Rufus sighed. "This isn't a dream, but a memory."

His blood ran cold.

Rogue still wasn't fine. Not mentally.

He looked down at his little exceed and smiled, but it felt empty. Rogue and Frosh watched a movie tonight to try and take his mind off of it. The Nightmare Before Christmas. He pitied Sally, but eventually envied her at the end of the movie. She got to end up with Jack.

That would never happen. Not with who he loved. Blonde hair, shining as if like the sun. Chocolate brown eyes. A sweet personality. Stands up for her friends. She had fears, which made her seem more sympathetic and real than most of the other powerhouses in her guild. Ten of the Zodiac. Can use Urano Metria. Only failed with the usage of said spell during the games due to outside interference.

Lucy Heartfilia.

His thoughts kept going back to Sally's lyrics.

' _And does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be..._ '.

It was impossible for Lucy to love him. She saw his future self murder the poor woman.

Still, this was the only one he had ever fallen for. He only wished the feelings could be returned, but Rogue can't even trust himself.

How could she possibly trust him?

And in unison, Rogue and Lucy thought the same thoughts.

'It's impossible for him/her to love me. I'm better off setting my sights on someone else.'

 **Tell me how I did. Please.**

 **PS: I appreciate constructive criticism, so tell me how I can do better. However, keep negative comments to yourself, especially if you're a guest who doesn't have the balls to write a story yourself and dare scoff at my stories, of it you're an author who thinks this is badly written because you haven't even ******* heard of the ******* anime/manga! THIS IS MY STORY DAMMIT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

 **Sorry my dad is sick in the head and it's been rubbing off on me. Sorry for cursing. Please leave a review! Also, this will be a chapter story.**


	2. Notification

**Dear readers,**

 **I no longer have interest in this story, so it is going on permanent hiatus. If you want to adopt it, PM me.**

 **Good (time of day),**

 **-Author.**


End file.
